


trust.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby trusted too much.  John didn't trust enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust.

The day they first met, Bobby wrapped his arm around John's shoulders and told him that they were going to be the best of friends. John wasn't so sure about that, because he'd never had friends before. But soon he was listening to Bobby's lifestory, and soon he was telling Bobby his own. And though Bobby could have judged him, Bobby didn't. So as the helicopter was flying away from Alkali Lake, and he was watching as the world faded away, he found himself thinking of Bobby, and how he wouldn't understand. Bobby trusted too much. John didn't trust enough.


End file.
